


Fiore

by greygerbil



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Sex Pollen Incident Is Awkward But Not Actually Traumatic, First time with a man, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Ezio and Leonardo rediscover a strange item with wondrous powers that the Assassin Order has long had in their possession.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Fiore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“You were right, this is of the same make as the Apple.”

Leonardo knelt before the table on which Ezio had placed the small wooden box. It had scuff marks and chunks taken out of it and remnants of black paint that indicated that perhaps the unassuming container had once been decorated. In it sat a golden flower, just big enough to be a brooch or pendant, with thin lines running along its broad petals.

“It was locked in an old Assassin’s hide-out. I wonder how long it was there.”

Of course, Ezio had immediately taken it back to the Villa Auditore, as Leonardo had been staying here for a few weeks now. First and foremost, Ezio liked to know him safely stowed away from the hands of his many enemies, the smartest of which would know how much Leonardo had helped him, but it was also very useful for instances such as this, when he needed an opinion quickly. To his luck, Leonardo was often quite ready to drop all his other projects for Ezio’s benefit and very easily seduced to new challenges.

Leonardo peered inside the box. “There is a scroll in there. It looks ancient. I hope I won’t damage it if I...”

He got no further than that because as his fingers brushed the flower when he reached for the scroll, the air of Leonardo’s spacious guest room was suddenly filled with lines and letters of bright light in a language Ezio did not know how to read, but which were burned onto his brain nevertheless from the few times he had been lucky enough to see them. They faded as quickly as they had come.

Were Leonardo a child, Ezio was sure he would have seen him jumping on the spot with ecstatic energy. “Ah, this again! I wish I knew what it meant,” he exclaimed. “There has to be a way to figure out the translation, a key of some sort...”

“Well, if anyone can do it, it’s you. But more importantly, we must know what this flower does. The Apple was powerful and very dangerous.”

Before Leonardo could hazard a theory, the flower suddenly started glowing again. This bundle of light rose into the air as well, but came down just as quickly in a sudden shower like golden snowflakes. The sparks landed in their hair and face and seemed to vanish immediately.

Ezio stared in confusion. “That was different from the Apple.”

“Yes. The light did come from a flower, so it might be designed to look like pollen,” Leonardo murmured, half to himself. “But why?”

Ezio blinked at the last dying flickers and then at the window to see if a beam of sunlight had fallen through it on his back, as his body had suddenly grown warm. However, the day was still overcast as before and with a shake of his head, he turned his eyes back to Leonardo. He had now taken hold of the scroll and unfolded the paper, which looked old enough to crack at a wrong brush of a finger.

“This is a strange hand. I don’t know some of these letters. It must be a local variation.” With a frown, Leonardo wiped his forehead. There was a red hue on his cheeks which highlighted the blue of his eyes. He had always been so pretty when engaged with something that truly interested him.

These eyes Ezio was fascinated with suddenly widened. “I think this text means to caution people who handle the flower.”

“Why?”

Leonardo’s expression shifted from shocked to apologetic as he placed the scroll gingerly on the table. “Apparently, it emits a powerful aphrodisiac. It’s almost impossible to resist, as far as the writer knows.” He drew in a deep breath. “This is my fault, I should not have touched it.”

Leonardo sounded so frightened that Ezio could not but take a step towards him and take hold of his shoulder in an instinctive attempt to keep him from panicking. Leonardo stared up at him and Ezio thought that it looked like Leonardo wanted to pull away, but his feet immediately shifted back, as if resisting his own wishes.

“You... you should try to find a courtesan. To take care of this. The text says it might be very painful if you don’t,” he stammered.

“Then we should both go, no?”

“I might be drawn to... I should not leave this room.”

It sounded to Ezio almost as if Leonardo was worried he would commit some sort of infraction. Perhaps it was not unreasonable – Ezio felt the effects of the aphrodisiac himself and it would take an iron will to resist it on the way to where he could pay to have someone take care of it, but he also knew Leonardo to be one of the kindest people he had ever met. Certainly he would not attack someone in the streets.

As if of its own accord, his hand rose to cradle Leonardo’s cheek, greedy for contact, a touch that ran up from his palm to his shoulder in a crackling heat. “You would not hurt anyone,” he assured him.

Leonardo kissed him on the mouth.

It was only a second before Leonardo tore himself away as if he had to break a hold of some bond.

“I apologise-”

Ezio grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back in without thinking. Was it the aphrodisiac that made Leonardo’s mouth taste so sweet? Ezio would be lying to say that he had not thought to do this before, but Leonardo’s had never enjoyed any amorous company he’d known of and Ezio had little enough experience with men that he had not dared to give more than teasing hints. The way Leonardo hung off Ezio’s neck now, all reluctance melting away as Ezio pushed his tongue into his mouth, made his former hesitation seem foolish.

Ezio had never kissed a man or held them like this, but as he drew Leonardo in his arms, he was not bothered by the lack of curves or the missing soft press of breasts, but only by the fact that Leonardo was wearing so many layers of clothing. When he pulled at them impatiently, Leonardo put a gentle hand over his and stopped him from tugging his shirt open.

“I will take care of this,” Leonardo said quietly, moving backwards, and before Ezio could ask what he meant by that, he sank to his knees in front of him.

His breeches were unlaced in seconds by Leonardo’s clever fingers and Ezio watched with bated breath as he took his already hard cock in hand, giving it a quick stroke before he placed his lips against the head, a look of reverent concentration on his face that was not unlike the one Ezio saw when Leonardo gazed at some scene that would later inspire him to pick up his brush. Ezio murmured a quick curse as the heat of Leonardo’s mouth enveloped him and let a hand drop down on his neck.

He would have wanted to make a better show of it for the first time with a man he admired as much as Leonardo, but his mind was spinning in heated circles and Leonardo’s tongue wrapped around him with the dexterity of a snake as he swallowed Ezio. There was one coherent thought that managed to surface as his fingers tangled in Leonardo’s hair when his friend pushed his head down and allowed him into his throat: Leonardo had done this before. But what curiosity or perhaps jealousy might otherwise have followed was lost in the maelstrom.

It took Ezio his last bit of remaining focus to pull Leonardo back when he was just at the brink. Somehow, with his knees feeling like paper and his blood boiling, he doubted he would be able to help him when he was done. Leonardo looked startled to be yanked up into his arms, but as soon as Ezio leaned in, he moved forward to kiss him again. Ezio grinned when he reached down to find that Leonardo had undone the fastenings of his own trousers to pleasure himself while having Ezio in his mouth. Some dim idea told him to squeeze their manhoods together and though he was sure he was much clumsier than his friend, Leonardo moaned into his mouth and came almost immediately, clinging to him for dear life. His head fell into the crook of Ezio’s neck as his grip grew slack, but he gave him small, soft kisses there and Ezio was rather sure that this was what pushed him over the edge.

His legs gave out, but he gripped Leonardo tightly, making sure not to let him fall as he sank to the ground.

-

When Ezio awoke, he was splayed on the ground of the guest room in the villa and needed a moment to remind himself how he had ended up here. The head resting against his thigh, straw-coloured hair spreading out over his soft cock, was a rather vivid reminder. Leonardo was awake, but looked absolutely bewildered and like he was still figuring out his surroundings. The colour on his cheeks grew deeper when he saw Ezio looking down at him. He sat up quickly, pulling his clothes back in order. Ezio took the chance to close his breeches before he sat up.

“Going to a courtesan would have been a waste of time. They would pale with envy before your technique,” Ezio said because a dirty joke seemed the best way to clear the air, show Leonardo he had enjoyed himself. 

Unfortunately, Leonardo looked mortified. “I…” His sentence died on that first word.

“Now, it was a compliment!” Ezio said quickly, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Did Leonardo regret what they had done? “Don’t make that face.”

For a moment, Leonardo simply regarded him. “People are not usually glad to learn that I may have laid with men before,” he said carefully.

Was that all he worried about? Ezio laughed with relief.

“They must be angry they don’t get it as good as this.”

Whether it was the teasing or his grin, something about Ezio’s demeanour seemed to loosen Leonardo up. He smiled thinly, then sighed.

“You aren’t angry?” he asked, as if he could scarcely believe it.

In response, Ezio took him by the back of the head again and pressed another kiss on his lips. It was short, but Leonardo beamed when it was over.

“Angry that you didn’t say anything so far! I would have tried my luck with you.”

“Incorrigible,” Leonardo admonished, but he still looked much too happy to be taken serious in his half-hearted grousing. “But I never thought you would... well, I won’t complain.”

Ezio kissed him again and he took his time with it now.

“What an odd object that flower is, though,” Leonardo said when they finally parted.

He patted Ezio’s arm once before he wound himself out of his grip and stood to carefully spread out the scroll again.

“Even I can’t distract you from a mystery, can I?” Ezio asked, smiling as he got to his feet.

“This one should interest you, too!” Leonardo scanned the text again. “I don’t understand all of it and some was damaged over time. I think this must be very old! A thousand years and five hundred, maybe two millennia.” He cocked his head. “The writer might have been a man, he does call himself a soldier. He says his lover – or husband, I don’t know this word too well – gave the flower to him for safekeeping many years ago and that this lover of his knows much about the lore of these objects. He signed the text, but the paper is torn. It starts with ‘Ste’.”

“If it was his lover, I don’t think they only kept it safe,” Ezio murmured, leaning over Leonardo’s shoulder. “Perhaps that man who knew so much was an Assassin, or whatever the Order was in that time?”

“Or a Templar,” Leonardo said. “Still, how amazing to think that we might be the first to rediscover the power of this artefact after all this time, should the other Assassins have heeded the warnings better.”

“Then they missed out,” Ezio said, placing his hand between Leonardo's shoulder blades.

Leonardo glanced at him over his shoulder, anticipation mixing with an excited sort of hope.

“We should study it more closely at some point.”


End file.
